This invention relates generally to devices for generating power in response to a fluid being flowed from a higher energy level to a lower energy level by passing said fluid through a turbine to generate said power.
There have been various types of turbines previously, in some of which a fluid is accelerated in a single or multiple stationary nozzles and then passed to vanes mounted on a rotating rotor wheel, where the kinetic energy contained by said moving fluid is converted to power. These conventional turbines normally have a low thermal efficiency.